The following disclosure relates to non-volatile memory (NVM), and more specifically memory cells which utilize a layer of discontinuous storage elements (DSEs) to store charge. Scaling of memory density within such memory cells is dependent upon scaling of the DSEs beyond the resolution limit of optical lithography. Memory device characteristics such as retention and threshold voltage (VTH) rely upon uniformity in dimension and spatial distribution of the DSEs.